welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Liosa McKinnon
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Lìosa McKinnon is a Pure-Blood witch of Scottish descent. She is the daughter of Rhona Bànach and Dearg McKinnon. Life Before Hogwarts Her father was a recluse, he and his family lived on an island in the Inner Hebrides of Scotland, adjacent and to the north-east of Islay. He was an avid reader and a writer, he also had agoraphobia. Dearg loved to read about far off lands he knew that he would never visit, yet he was able to write about them as if he lived there. Her mother as well was from the small island Jura, mountainous, bare and infertile, covered largely by vast areas of blanket bog. Rhona was a dark woman with a seedy passion. She had a short temper, and a bad habit of killing. Guilty and innocent victims, she did not discriminate. She was born with a genetic mutation that was further mutated by her being born with magic. It manifested itself as psychosis. She heard voices that told her what to do, and sometimes she saw things that were not actually there. Rhona met Dearg through their parents, their marriage was arranged. They met at sixteen and were married a year later. Rhona found delight in being married, not because of her husband because it meant she was free of the expectation to find a man. This was not true, because as a wife Rhona faced a whole new set of expectations from not one of her parents, but both of them. Rhona vented by going out to murder someone. She occasionally removed an edible organ from from her victim, and kept them frozen right next to Liosa's plums. When Lìosa was six her father found the organs. He had no idea she was mutilating people in such terrible ways. He had heard her speak of such horrors, but he thought she was helping him brainstorm a criminal aspect of one of his books. He did not expect the vivid detail she described to him to have been from memory. He was in, for his daughter's sake he had to get Rhona out of their lives. He confronted her, and after hours of arguing she left. Rhona never came back, and it hurt Lìosa. She asked her father but he never told her anything. He always repeated the same phrase; Màthair na droch rudan a rinn (Mother did bad things). It always made her cringe because of how vague it was. With her tiny mind, and her wild imagination. She thought so many things. It was she was knelt in prayer that it happened for the first time. Magic. A ring rolled toward her from nowhere, it belonged to her mother. Lìosa thought nothing of it, she knew her mother loved her, she figured the ring was tucked under bed for her to find later. It was not until a mysterious letter arrived that she was finally informed. She was witch, just like her mother. That scared her at first, until her father cleared things up. She and her mother were not the only people with magic in the family. That admission made Lìosa feel much better, for once in her life she finally had hope. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Lìosa thought she had a normal life, and in that regard she was a bit naïve. Her father was homebound, he almost never left the house and that did not bother her. Together they had all sorts of adventures, his creativity inspired his younger daughter to think outside the box. She approaches situations the way another person would probably not think of. Lìosa is believer in fairness, she did not think her mother deserved to leave forever because she did a bad thing. She still thinks there is some way she could make up for it. Appearance Valentina Lyapina/Lotte Verbeek Lìosa has apparent features that come from both her mother and her father. She has bright, flaming red hair, it looks rather orange sort of like a carrot. It clashes with her skin complexion so much it makes her look much more pale that she might actually be. She has dazzling eyes, they are a perplexing blue-grey. They speak volumes, more loudly than she ever will. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character